<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Keep Quiet by Dulcinea</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27870901">Keep Quiet</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dulcinea/pseuds/Dulcinea'>Dulcinea</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Ball</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom Vegeta (Dragon Ball), Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Top Son Goku (Dragon Ball), Wall Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:48:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,463</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27870901</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dulcinea/pseuds/Dulcinea</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Goku caught Vegeta’s attention. Long enough to distract Vegeta from the party, the people around them and everything else.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Son Goku/Vegeta (Dragon Ball)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>77</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Keep Quiet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Goku caught Vegeta’s attention. Long enough to distract Vegeta from the party, the people around them and everything else. Long enough to pull Vegeta elsewhere — into a room at the far end of Capsule Corp he scouted out earlier, just for this. For a fantasy he had to act on when he got the idea for it the night before.<br/>
<br/>
Vegeta protested, of course. “Kakarot, not now.”<br/>
<br/>
He chuckled, pushing Vegeta to the wall of the room, chest first. Vegeta pushed back, and Goku rested his whole weight down onto him, his large hands going for Vegeta’s wrists and pinning them down.<br/>
<br/>
Hips bucked back. He ground his into Vegeta’s ass. Nice, smooth grinding, roll of his hips, with some slow thrusts too.<br/>
<br/>
Vegeta grunted, “Fuck.”<br/>
<br/>
The wrists in Goku’s grip jerked and yanked and wiggled for freedom. He retightened his grips, fingers bruising the skin—Vegeta hissed—and his teeth sunk down into the curve of Vegeta’s neck.<br/>
<br/>
“Agh!” The wrists jolted, as did Vegeta’s whole body. “Shit.”<br/>
<br/>
He sucked the skin.<br/>
<br/>
“Ahh.”<br/>
<br/>
Again.<br/>
<br/>
“Fuck.”<br/>
<br/>
And again.<br/>
<br/>
“<em>Fuuuuck.</em>” Vegeta panted, his forehead pressing to the concrete.<br/>
<br/>
Goku lifted his mouth away. The skin under his tongue burned as he licked the bite. He tasted salt and sweat, licking a path up to Vegeta’s jawline.<br/>
<br/>
Vegeta shivered against him. His heavy breathing doubled. “Dammit Kakarot.” His voice turned shaky. “Not no—oooh <em>fuuuuck.</em>” And his body sagged against Goku, when Goku’s tongue ran over the underside of his jaw, up to his earlobe and over. All erogenous zones Goku knew well. All places he knew drove his prince crazy.<br/>
<br/>
He licked the shell of Vegeta’s ear. “It won’t take long.”<br/>
<br/>
The moan that followed went right to Goku’s dick.<br/>
<br/>
Thump-thump-thump went the PA from the other side of the building. But the people’s voices sounded far, far away. Nothing filtered into the room but the sound of the wind outside and the occasional car driving by. That, and the sound of clothes pushed out of the way, heavy breathing, lingering wet kisses, spit landing into Goku’s hand and Vegeta’s curses, Vegeta’s moans, his hiss and his sharp whine when Goku fingered him fast and pushed into him even faster.<br/>
<br/>
He slid a hand up Vegeta’s stomach, pushing his white tank top up. The ends grazed Vegeta’s lips.<br/>
<br/>
His own lips rested on Vegeta’s ear again. “Open.”<br/>
<br/>
The fabric slipped between Vegeta’s teeth. Goku’s fingers pushed it all the way in.<br/>
<br/>
Those fingers then went to Vegeta’s wrists on the wall and pushed them hard.<br/>
<br/>
“Don’t move ‘em.”<br/>
<br/>
Vegeta’s muffled whine nearly made him come.<br/>
<br/>
He buried his face into the crook of Vegeta’s neck, strands of Vegeta’s hair caught in his mouth. His hips moved slow at first, easing himself into a rhythm, easing Vegeta into it, losing himself in the warmth and the tightness of Vegeta—and he froze, when someone shouted from outside: “Hey! Anyone seen Vegeta?”<br/>
<br/>
“Shit.”<br/>
<br/>
Vegeta gave a muffled “fuck.” He struggled again, hands pushing at the wall.<br/>
<br/>
Goku gave Vegeta a good thrust, and the struggling stopped, a loud whine spilling out again. He grunted, balls slapping against Vegeta’s ass. His heavy breathing into Vegeta’s neck blew back hot air to his face. Sweat slipped down his face, down his back, his belly, felt it against his palm as he stroked Vegeta’s cock between the wall and his tummy. He hissed into the crook of Vegeta’s neck, the room spun, his face felt too hot, everything felt so damn <em>hot</em>—<br/>
<br/>
A muffled whine of “<em>Kakarooot</em>” spilled out.<br/>
<br/>
Goku grunted into Vegeta’s neck, shivering all over.<br/>
<br/>
His teeth found skin again, biting Vegeta hard, fucking him hard—hard strokes, hard thrusts, fast and hard and the nails of his free hand digging into Vegeta’s right hip for balance. Vegeta bucked back, his body trembled, his ass clenched and against Goku’s chest, his whole back tensed.<br/>
<br/>
Vegeta muffled out a whimpered, “<em>Please.</em>”<br/>
<br/>
Goku bowed his head back, letting out a grunt, his back arching. Balls slapping, firm round ass, Vegeta’s skin, Vegeta’s hot breath, Vegeta’s cock, <em>slap slap slap, </em>Vegeta whined again, <em>slap slap slap</em>, Goku ground his teeth together, <em>slap slap</em>, a hiss pushed out, <em>slap</em>, “Oh <em>fuck—</em>”<br/>
<br/>
Hot come flowed over his hand. Vegeta yelped, his whole body jerking, ass squeezing around his cock.<br/>
<br/>
Goku swallowed up his own sharp yell, turning it into a growl, as he came into Vegeta’s ass.<br/>
<br/>
He let his body calm down, the thrusts slowing, until he slumped forward onto Vegeta, arms hugging his waist. Come and sweat rubbed against his forearm from Vegeta’s tummy.<br/>
<br/>
Against him, Vegeta whimpered between his heavy breaths.<br/>
<br/>
One shaky hand lifted up to Vegeta’s neck, pushing his hair aside to exposed the red neck bites he made. His lips kissed them again, and again, and again.<br/>
<br/>
Vegeta’s palms slid down the wall, leaving sweat handprints and fingertrails in their wake.<br/>
<br/>
Goku grabbed one of the hand and squeezed it. He pulled the arm with him around Vegeta’s waist. His fingers squeezed Vegeta’s, resting their hands over Vegeta’s hip.<br/>
<br/>
His cock softened inside Vegeta, slowly pulling out. Their heavy breathing slowly returned to normal.<br/>
<br/>
Vegeta’s weak fingers squeezed Goku’s back.<br/>
<br/>
Goku kissed Vegeta’s neck again. Then his ear. The corner of his cheek.<br/>
<br/>
Outside, someone else shouted, “Anyone seen Goku around?”<br/>
<br/>
Vegeta turned his head from the wall and lifted it up.<br/>
<br/>
Their lips met in a kiss, one that lingered when they parted.<br/>
<br/>
“See you out there,” Goku whispered, a husky rawness thick in his voice.<br/>
<br/>
Vegeta’s rasp matched his. “See ya.”<br/>
<br/>
He gave Vegeta’s hand one last squeeze before he let it go and stepped away from him and the wall.<br/>
<br/>
The party went on, and it ended on time as well. People asked for answers Goku would never give. The “where were you” and “what took you so long” went ignored, and no one pestered him when he gave a silly laugh and a scratch of his head and a shrug. They didn’t get answers either from Vegeta, who pointedly glared, snarled and handed everyone the general silent treatment.<br/>
<br/>
No one noticed Vegeta’s limp. Neither did Goku, until after, when he saw Vegeta hop in his walk on the way back inside Capsule Corp to grab more drinks, and then wince right after.<br/>
<br/>
After checking if people weren’t paying attention, he caught up with Vegeta and pushed his hand to Vegeta’s waistline, squeezing hard.<br/>
<br/>
Vegeta whipped around. “Not now, Kakarot.”<br/>
<br/>
Goku squeezed it again, his eyebrows knitted together. “I hurt you.”<br/>
<br/>
“Hn.” Vegeta looked at Goku’s hand on his waist. Looked at Goku. Looked at the hand again, sighed, and looked up again. “It’s nothing.”</p><p>“It isn’t.” His hand slid down to Vegeta’s hip—the one with the nail marks—and he gave it a slow rub, once. “I don’t like hurting you.”</p><p>Vegeta smirked. “Not like that, I assume.”</p><p>“I’m serious.” He pulled Vegeta in to his chest, burying his face into his neck. “I like this, and I like you. I don’t want to screw it up.”</p><p>“You’re not.”</p><p>“Vegeta—”</p><p>“I enjoyed it.” Vegeta trailed one hand—a rare ungloved hand—up Goku’s arm and down, right to his wrist, gooseflesh rising with the gentle touch. Then a kiss, right to the left of his neck, over the hickey Vegeta gave him last night. “Stop worrying.”</p><p>He smiled, planting a kiss to the top of Vegeta’s scalp.</p><p>When he pulled away, Vegeta smirked at him, turning back around and heading to the kitchen. “You want a drink?”<br/>
<br/>
Goku nodded. “Sure.”<br/>
<br/>
Later on, when the party finally died down and Goku was able to sneak away into the privacy of Vegeta’s personal room, Vegeta repaid Goku for his audacity ten fold, teaching Goku more things he never knew about himself and his body. Things that brought him pleasure he never thought existed. Things that made him fall more for Vegeta by the time they finished, laying naked in the sheets of Vegeta’s bed.</p><p>Vegeta spooned Goku’s body from behind, running his palms over the hip marks, the neck marks, and his chest, and Goku feel them staying here and there, checking them, measuring them. Vegeta peppered light kisses up and down from Goku’s shoulder to his neck and back again—right over the bite marks the man left on him, lingering around a particularly harsh bite given to him before his climax.<br/>
<br/>
Against him, Goku curved his exhausted, sweaty body into Vegeta’s. “I thought you said not to worry.”</p><p>Lips kissed the underside of his earlobe. “Shut up.”</p><p>Goku chuckled, letting go a soft sigh. He drifted off to the sensation of Vegeta pressing his nose to the back of his head, into his hair, and the sound of Vegeta’s gentle breathing.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>First time writing uke!Vegeta. I'm more of an uke!Goku girl but I wanted to give it a go and see if it's any good. Hope you enjoyed!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>